


Kneel

by ARMEN15



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Battle of Winterfell | Final Battle Against the White Walkers, F/M, Friendship, Mentioned Cersei Lannister, Pre-Battle of Winterfell | Final Battle Against the White Walkers, se08ep2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: A flow of thoughts during Brienne's knighting scene from Jaime's POW.The scene was perfection in depicting the culmination of a friendship, he gave her the best gift she could ever receive.Thanks a lot to my anon Beta!
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Kneel

Kneel, just come here, do what I ask you for once, Wench.  
My hand is trembling, for fear and guilt and not the wine, for I have let Tyrion have his fill, to drink on my behalf, too.  
I need to be aware today, tonight, more than ever; I need to win, to win for the living, for my friends, for Cersei and our child.  
Forgive me, Brienne, have mercy on me.  
You are so much better than me, your honour is sincere, your strength surpasses mine.  
I am not worthy of walking at your side, yet you swore for me in front of all the Starks.  
The sky in your eyes and the sun in your hair, you deserve everything good and noble this shit of a world can offer.  
You deserve choices, worthier than those you made, you deserve recognition, admiration, appreciation and may your path be secure in the company of whom you want.  
Not me, a humble fallen knight. I should be the one on my knees in front of you, not like we are now. You are so proud and my hand grabs the sword that weighs the mountain of my sins.  
This is my redemption and your best achievement, our witnesses stare at us with curious eyes.  
They don't know in full our shared past, our travels and tribulations, I remember each of them so well, those days of pain and sorrow, confusion, fear, each separation we endured had its meaning, although we were not aware at the time.  
Bran says this is the Night, the culmination of our lives, the crossing of threads that will come together and I do hope tomorrow we’ll unravel from here, to return to where we each belong.  
I can’t help myself, I’m bound to my twin, my other half, always will be.  
The North it is not my home, but it can be yours, Brienne.  
You are the protector, the best fighter I have ever met; you are ready to offer your body, your sword and your life to the Warrior.  
So in His name I recognize your bravery, your loyalty, your devotion to the promises you have made.  
You faced a bear, you faced a fool – yes, me, the foulest man ever - you faced a bunch of beasts who wanted to rape you and this is my gift, the one you want from me, the best I can offer to prepare you for our final fight.  
Will we survive? Should we survive? I pray so that I can return to see my child, my first one, though not my firstborn. We each have tasks and oaths to fulfil and knighting you is like knighting myself anew, a grown up man who is no more the arrogant and proud boy who believed he could be the best swordsman of his generation and failed in everything, failed his king, his family and tried to rebuild what he lost.  
Arise, Ser Brienne, knight of the seven kingdoms, enter your new role. I let you go, there is a life after this night, there is a chance to be happy. That free man looks at you and sees a precious treasure, don’t waste him, don’t give up chances like I did.  
I do pray to return, to collect my true love and run away from everything, to disappear and to find a life that can be honest and meaningful.


End file.
